


Alphabet Soup (Zombies) Hajime M. & Yuuta F.

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [26]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “They’re evil and spineless! To think that they would even consider trying to take over St. Rudolph! I, Hajime Mizuki, will not let such a thing happen! Kufu~ They have to get through me first!”You and Yuuta both sweatdropped as you watched the self-centered monkey muttering to himself as he paced the dorm room.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Zombies) Hajime M. & Yuuta F.

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 170 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Mizuki, Yuuta ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **Z** is for _zombies_ ]

“They’re evil and spineless! To think that they would even consider trying to take over St. Rudolph! I, Hajime Mizuki, will not let such a thing happen! _Kufu~_ They have to get through **me** first!”

You and Yuuta both sweatdropped as you watched the self-centered monkey muttering to himself as he paced the dorm room. You didn’t even know what he was referring to. He had just entered the room and started to ramble.

“No one will need helmets, because I won’t let them on school grounds! They won’t have the chance to eat anyone’s brains!”

“Is he…. is he talking about _zombies_?” you questioned, leaning toward your best friend.

Yuuta sent you a look, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. “I think he is, Y/N…”

“The bastard’s lost it…”

“They will come! I know they will! It’s only a matter of time, really. I’m ready for you at any time! You hear me?! I’m ready for you!”

“I take that back,” you deadpanned. “ _He never had it._ ”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
